Destiny
by hhibin
Summary: [AU]Ketika aku sudah ingin menikah dengan Itachi, Tuhan merebutnya dan menggantinya dengan seseorang yang berwajah sama tapi tidak dengan kepribadiannya, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. I hate this Destiny! Chap 2 UP - HE'S NOT MY HUSBAND (SasuHina)
1. chapter 1

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Destiny (hhibin)**

 **HINATA.H X SASUKE.U**

 **Genre: ?**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: Typo, Au, dsb.**

Tuhan selalu saja punya cara untuk mempermainkan hati seseorang. Aku tidak suka hal itu. Ketika aku sudah mencapai klimaks dalam kehidupan ku, ia dengan cepatnya merubah alur cerita hidupku menjadi 360 derajat lebih berbeda. Semua orang mengatakan mungkin ini adalah takdirku yang lebih baik, tapi bagiku ini adalah takdir yang buruk.

Destiny

Siang ini, siang dimana acara pertunangan ku batal akibat hal yang aku sendiri tidak percaya. Calonku yang bernama Itachi Uchiha meninggal dengan sangat tiba-tiba dan aku juga tidak percaya dengan penyebabnya. Tapi yang pasti aku tidak tau nasib ku dan nasib anak yang ada diperutku sekarang ini.

Orang-orang disekelilingku menangis tanpa terkecuali calon ayah mertuaku yaitu ayah Fugaku. Ayah Fugaku orang yang sangat keras saja bisa menangisi kepergian anak kesayangannya, sedangkan aku? Aku tidak menangisinya. Air mataku menolak untuk keluar dari mataku. Sepertinya air mataku ini sudah enggan untuk menangisi Itachi karena sebelumnya aku sudah sangat sering menangisinya jika terjadi kecelakaan tapi nampaknya kecelakaan kali ini merupakan kecelakaan yang sangat aku tidak bisa terima.

Aku hanya bisa terduduk lemas di depan pintu ruang jenazah Itachi, aku tidak sanggup jika melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Wajah damainya yang selalu menghiasi hari-hariku selama 3 tahun belakangan ini.

3 tahun yang sangat berharga bagiku.

"Hinata sayang," aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat aku hafal. Suara ibu calon mertuaku yang baru datang. Ia langsung memelukku diiringi dengan tangisannya yang lumayan keras. Entah seberapa keras tangisan orang yang berada disekelilingku, aku tidak bisa ikut menangis. Aku hanya masih tidak bisa percaya dengan takdir yang seolah mempermainkanku ini.

"Paman, apa benar Itachi sudah tidak ada hiks?"

Dasar bodoh. Dia itu tidak bisa melihat apa kenyataan yang sudah ada didepan mata mu Konan-nee. Sudah sangat jelas kenyataan didepan matamu itu, kenapa kau masih bisa melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu?

"Hiks."

Bodoh.

Dasar bodoh.

Untuk apa aku menangisi Itachi? Apa dengan aku menangis Itachi bisa kembali bangkit lagi dari kematiannya?

"Hiks."

Isakan ini keluar lagi dari mulutku ini.

Benci.

Aku sangat membencinya.

"Bersabarlah sayang Hiks.. Ibu tau ini sangat berat untukmu."

Ya Tuhan.

Kumohon bisukan mulut semua orang yang ada disini. Aku benci mendengar kata-kata penyemangat yang sudah tidak ada artinya untukku sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana dengan anak kalian? Ibu tidak mau jika cucu Ibu lahir dengan keadaan yang tidak mempunyai ayah Hinata."

Cukup!

Aku mohon cukup. Hentikan semua ini Ya Tuhan.

"Memangnya ada anak yang tidak ingin mempunyai ayah bu hiks," Ibu menoleh kearah ku dengan tatapan kaget kemudian ia menangis lagi bersamaan dengan ku. Pada akhirnya aku menangis untuk calon suamiku, benteng pertahanan ku sudah runtuh ketika mendengar ucapan Ibu barusan. Iya memang benar, tidak akan ada yang mau seperti itu bukan?

"Aku yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakmu dan Itachi-nii, Hinata."

Pernyataan barusan merupakan peryataan Sasuke padaku.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

HE'S NOT MY HUSBAND

Pasca kematian Itachi 2 bulan yang lalu, hari ini aku menikah dengan adik dari calon suamiku sendiri. Ada perasaan malu dan perasaan benci pada takdir yang menimpa diriku sekarang ini. Aku masih belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada kenyataan yang jelas-jelas sudah ada didepan mataku. Kebutaan sudah memakan pikiranku.

Terlihat dengan jelas, pantulan diriku didepan cermin. Keadaan yang pas untuk diriku sekarang ini adalah, menyedihkan. Ya menyedihkan. Menyedihkan sekali kau Hyuga Hinata, kau malah menikahi adik dari calon suamimu sendiri. Seharusnya, jika kau punya malu kau tidak menikahi adik dari calon suamimu sendiri. Apa kata orang-orang diluar sana?

 _Plak_

Tanpa sadar aku menampar pipiku sendiri hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan disebelah kanan.

 _"Dasar kau tidak punya malu Hyuga Hinata."_

Baru aku ingin menampar pipi kiriku lagi, sebuah tangan mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. Aku yang tau ciri-ciri tangan ini hanya diam memandang cincin yang bertengger dijari manisnya. Cincin yang seharusnya dipakai untuk Itachi, bukan untukmu Sasuke.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau melukai diri sendiri."

Aku hanya diam.

Enggan untuk menjawab perkataanya barusan. Mulutku tiba-tiba terasa bergetar, dan sekujur tubuhku melemah.

"Aku tau kau tidak bisa menerima ini, aku pun juga sama. Tapi yang pasti, aku disini hanya berperan sebagai ayah anak yang ada diperut mu, bukan berperan sebagai suamimu."

Iya aku tau. Aku tau akan peran ku disini, Sasuke.

 **Destiny**

Pesta pernikahan ku pada akhirnya selesai. Tidak terlalu banyak tamu yang datang, hanya beberapa orang saja yang khusus diundang dan tau tentang hal ini. Aku hanya terduduk diam diruang tamu rumah baru ku dengan Sasuke yang seharusnya aku tempati bersama Itachi nantinya. Foto pra-wedding ku dengan Itachi yang semula terpajang di ruang tamu dengan rapi, sekarang berubah menjadi foto pra-weeding ku dengan Sasuke yang diambil sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Tembok yang semula berwarna biru metalik pilihanku dengan Itachi, sekarang berubah menjadi warna hijau tosca dan beberapa bunga lavender juga tertata dengan rapi disini.

"Pasti Ibu yang merubahnya."

"Benar Ibu yang merubahnya. Sekarang kita bagi peran disini."

Sasuke tiba-tiba duduk disampingku. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu didalamnya. Aku hanya memerhatikannya tanpa ada niatan untuk berbicara padanya.

"Ini," ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit dan memberikannya padaku.

"Pakai ini untuk membeli kebutuhan anakku."

Aku mengambilnya dan melihat kartu kredit tersebut. Ini kartu kredit khusus yang hanya dimiliki para pengusaha dengan pendapatan pertahun yang fantastic. Kira-kira hanya 10 orang saja yang mempunyai kartu ini dan aku salah satunya.

Aku meletakan kartu itu lagi di meja. Memangnya dia pikir aku tidak bisa menghidupi anakku dengan baik? Apa kau lupa Sasuke. Aku ini pewaris dari _Hyuga corp,_ yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah kekurangan apapun.

"Aku tidak butuh ini. Aku bisa menghidupi anakku sendiri tanpa memakai sepeser pun uangmu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terfokus pada dompetnya lagi kemudian beberapa saat ia mengeluarkan beberpa kartu kredit beserta debit lagi padaku yang diantaranya aku tidak mempunyainya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, jika dia memang lebih kaya dariku.

"Aku akan mengirimkan uang setiap bulan, aku melakukan ini untuk anakku bukan untuk mu."

 _Ah._

Aku lupa akan fakta itu.

"Beri asupan yang bergizi dan berkualitas untuknya, aku tidak ingin anakku memakan-makanan yang tidak sehat. Aku pergi."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Sasuke pergi keluar meninggalkan ku yang masih mematung ditempat. Aku melihat kartu-kartu ini bergantian. Sebegitu sayangnya kah kau Sasuke pada keponakan mu ini?

 **..**

Pagi ini, pagi yang berbeda bagiku. Dipagi ini aku menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan calon anakku sendiri, karena biasanya yang menyiapkannya adalah asisten rumah tangga dirumahku. Dengan mood yang lumayan lebih baik dari kemarin malam, aku menata meja makan ini dengan rapi. Setelah semuanya rapi, aku membuat susu hamil untuk calon anakku ini.

"Terus sehat ya sayang," aku mengelus perutku yang masih lumayan rata untuk ukuran wanita hamil muda. Setelah susunya teraduk rata, aku meminumnya.

"Kau sudah meminum susunya?" tiba-tiba suara Sasuke terdengar dibelakangku. Ia menuang air putih dan meminumnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan duduk kembali di meja makan , ia juga sama mengikutiku duduk dimeja makan. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar roti kemudian mengoleskan selai kacang sedangkan aku, aku memakan bubur yang sebelumnya aku buat untukku sendiri.

Beginilah pagi kami, memakan sarapan yang kami buat masing-masing tanpa ada percakapan apapun lagi. Posisi ku sekarang ini hanyalah seorang ibu dan bukan seorang istri, jadi wajar aku hanya menyiapkan apa-apa hanya untukku dan anakku kan?

Hampir 10 menit kami berada diruangan yang sama, akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya dan membawa beberapa kertas yang berada disebelah nya tanpa mengucapkan apapun padaku. Aku tidak masalah jika ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, tapi aku hanya berharap dia bisa menjaga perasaan anakku kelak nanti. Jika ia memperlakukan anakku sama seperti memperlakukan ku, aku akan membuat kau menyesalinya Sasuke.


End file.
